ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 in film
The following is an overview of the events of 2015 in film, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies, festivals, and a list of films released and notable deaths. Highest-grossing films Furious 7, Jurassic World, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Teen Titans have grossed over $1 billion each, making them the 20th, 22nd, and 21st and 23rd films to surpass that milestone; they are currently the third, fifth, sixth and twenty fifth highest-grossing films of all time, respectively. 2015 notable box office records ;Studio records *It is the first year that Universal Pictures had two films that both grossed over $1 billion. *Universal became the fastest studio to generate $2 and $3 billion in a single year at the international box office, doing so on June 11 and June 14, 2015 respectively. The previous records was held by 20th Century Fox when it reached $2 and $3 billion on June 15 and June 30, 2010 respectively. For Universal its previous record for fastest to $2 billion was September 17, 2013. Furthermore, it also broke the record for fastest studio to generate $1 billion in the United States and Canada (on June 14, 2015), beating the previous record ascendance achieved by Paramount Pictures on June 22, 2008. *Other records set by the studio are most No. 1 films at the North American box office (4 films) and the most No. 1 position at the worldwide box office (7 times). ;Film records *Furious 7'' became the fastest film to accrue $1 billion in tickets sales worldwide, doing so in 17 days. This record was later surpassed by Universal's own Jurassic World two months later, accruing the same amount in 13 days. *''Jurassic World'' grossed $524.4 million worldwide in its opening weekend, making it the highest-grossing worldwide opening of all time, surpassing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ($483.1 million). Jurassic World also grossed $208.8 million in North America in its opening weekend, beating the previous record of Marvel's The Avengers ($207.4 million). *''Inside Out'' grossed $90.4 million domestically in its opening weekend, making it the highest-grossing domestic opening for an original film of all time, surpassing Avatar ($77 million). *''Minions'' grossed $46.04 million domestically on its opening day, making it the biggest domestic opening day for an animated film, surpassing Toy Story 3 ($41.1 million on June 18, 2010). Events Award ceremonies Festivals 2015 films January – March April – June July – September } |- ! rowspan="13" style="text-align:center; background:thistle; textcolor:#000;"|A U G U S T | rowspan="5" style="text-align:center;"| 7 |''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' || Toho / Studio Pierrot || Hiroyuki Yamashita (director); Yuuko Sanpei, Kokoro Kikuchi, Junko Takeuchi, Noriaki Sugiyama || Action, Adventure || |- | Dark Places || A24 Films || Gilles Paquet-Brenner (director/screenplay); Charlize Theron, Christina Hendricks, Nicholas Hoult, Chloë Grace Moretz || Drama, Mystery, Thriller || |- | Fantastic Four || 20th Century Fox / Marvel Entertainment || Josh Trank (director); Jeremy Slater, Simon Kinberg (screenplay); Miles Teller, Michael B. Jordan, Kate Mara, Jamie Bell, Toby Kebbell || Action, Adventure || |- | The Gift || STX Entertainment || Joel Edgerton (director/screenplay); Jason Bateman, Rebecca Hall, Joel Edgerton || Thriller || |- | Ricki and the Flash || TriStar Pictures || Jonathan Demme (director); Diablo Cody (screenplay); Meryl Streep, Kevin Kline, Mamie Gummer, Sebastian Stan, Rick Springfield || Comedy, Drama || |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| 14 | The Man from U.N.C.L.E. || Warner Bros. || Guy Ritchie (director/screenplay); Lionel Wigram (screenplay); Henry Cavill, Armie Hammer, Elizabeth Debicki, Alicia Vikander, Hugh Grant, Luca Calvani, Simona Caparrini, Jared Harris || Action, comedy || |- | Straight Outta Compton || Universal Studios || F. Gary Gray (director); Andrea Berloff (screenplay); O'Shea Jackson, Jr., Corey Hawkins, Jason Mitchell, Aldis Hodge, Neil Brown, Jr. || Biography, Drama || |- | rowspan="4" style="text-align:center;"| 21 | American Ultra || Lionsgate / Summit Entertainment || Nima Nourizadeh (director); Max Landis (screenplay); Jesse Eisenberg, Kristen Stewart, Connie Britton, Topher Grace, John Leguizamo, Bill Pullman, Walton Goggins, Tony Hale || Action, comedy || |- | Hitman: Agent 47 || 20th Century Fox || Aleksander Bach (director); Michael Finch, Kyle Ward, Skip Woods (screenplay); Rupert Friend, Zachary Quinto, Hannah Ware, Thomas Kretschmann || Action, Thriller || |- | Sinister 2 || Focus Features / Gramercy Pictures || Ciaran Foy (director); Scott Derrickson, C. Robert Cargill, (screenplay); James Ransone, Shannyn Sossamon || Horror || |- | Z for Zachariah || Roadside Attractions || Craig Zobel (director); Nissar Modi (screenplay); Chiwetel Ejiofor, Chris Pine, Margot Robbie || Drama, Action, Sci-fi || |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| 28 | Regression || The Weinstein Company || Alejandro Amenábar (director/screenplay); Ethan Hawke, Emma Watson, David Dencik, David Thewlis || Thriller || |- | War Room || TriStar Pictures || Alex Kendrick (director); Alex Kendrick, Stephen Kendrick (screenplay); Alex Kendrick, Priscilla Shirer, T.C. Stallings, Beth Moore, Karen Abercrombie, Alena Pitts || Drama || |- ! rowspan="15" style="text-align:center; background:#98fb98; textcolor:#000;" |S E P T E M B E R | rowspan="1" style="text-align:center;"| 2 | No Escape || The Weinstein Company || John Erick Dowdle (director/screenplay); Drew Dowdle (screenplay); Owen Wilson, Pierce Brosnan, Lake Bell || Action, Thriller || |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center;"| 4 | Jane Got a Gun || Relativity Media || Gavin O'Connor (director); Brian Duffield, Anthony Tambakis (screenplay); Natalie Portman, Joel Edgerton, Ewan McGregor, Rodrigo Santoro || Western, Action || |- | Kitchen Sink || Columbia Pictures || Robbie Pickering (director); Oren Uziel (screenplay); Ed Westwick, Vanessa Hudgens, Bob Odenkirk || Horror, Comedy || |- | The Transporter Refueled || Relativity Media || Camille Delamarre (director); Bill Collage, Adam Cooper (screenplay); Ed Skrein || Action, Thriller || |- | style="text-align:center;"| 11 | The Visit || Universal Studios || M. Night Shyamalan (director/screenplay); Kathryn Hahn || Horror, Comedy || |- | rowspan="6" style="text-align:center;"| 18 | Black Mass || Warner Bros. || Scott Cooper (director/screenplay); Johnny Depp, Joel Edgerton, Benedict Cumberbatch, Sienna Miller, Dakota Johnson, Juno Temple, Corey Stoll, Peter Sarsgaard || Action, Drama || |- | Captive || Paramount Pictures || Jerry Jameson (director); Brian Bird, Reinhard Denke (screenplay); David Oyelowo, Kate Mara, Michael K. Williams, Leonor Varela, Jessica Oyelowo, Mimi Rogers || Crime, Thriller || |- | Everest || Universal Studios || Baltasar Kormákur (director); Justin Isbell, William Nicholson (screenplay); Jake Gyllenhaal, Josh Brolin, Jason Clarke, John Hawkes, Sam Worthington, Keira Knightley, Robin Wright || Adventure, Thriller || |- | Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials || 20th Century Fox || Wes Ball (director); T.S. Nowlin (screenplay); Dylan O'Brien, Ki Hong Lee, Thomas Sangster, Kaya Scodelario, Patricia Clarkson || Sci-fi, Action || |- | Pawn Sacrifice || Bleecker Street || Ed Zwick (director); Steven Knight (screenplay); Tobey Maguire, Liev Schreiber, Peter Sarsgaard, Michael Stuhlbarg, Lily Rabe, Robin Weigert || Biography, Drama || |- | Sicario || Lionsgate || Denis Villeneuve (director); Taylor Sheridan (screenplay); Emily Blunt, Benicio del Toro, Josh Brolin, Jon Bernthal || Crime, Drama || |- | rowspan="4" style="text-align:center;"| 25 | Before I Wake || Relativity Media || Mike Flanagan (director/screenplay); Jeff Howard (screenplay); Kate Bosworth, Thomas Jane || Horror || | |- | The Disappointments Room || Relativity Media || D. J. Caruso (director); Wentworth Miller (screenplay); Kate Beckinsale, Mel Raido || Horror, Thriller || |- | Hotel Transylvania 2 || Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures || Genndy Tartakovsky (director); Robert Smigel (screenplay); Adam Sandler, David Spade, Selena Gomez, Andy Samberg, Mel Brooks, Keegan-Michael Key, Kevin James, Steve Buscemi, Fran Drescher || Fantasy, Comedy, || |- | The Intern || Warner Bros. || Nancy Meyers (director/screenplay); Robert De Niro, Anne Hathaway, Rene Russo, Adam DeVine, Anders Holm || Comedy || |} October – December Notable deaths References Category:Years in film Category:2015 in film